


Catching Up

by AnnaDavis



Series: A New Chance [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Facials, M/M, Power Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDavis/pseuds/AnnaDavis
Summary: After being revived, Mu keeps trying to find excuses to see his master.
Relationships: Aries Mū/Aries Shion
Series: A New Chance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904065
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Physically, Shion is 18 and Mu is 20. Mentally not so much. Post-Hades with everyone revived but please don't think too hard about the actual timeline since it's a damn mess both here and in canon. 
> 
> Thanks to Malgraw for beta-ing!

Being the first of the zodiac temples had always meant that Mu would have to walk more than anyone else if he wanted to go anywhere. Despite his ability to teleport, the barriers put in place prevented him from doing so, which often made things harder for him. But sometimes he was thankful for that, like right now. It certainly would have been useful to get to the places he wanted immediately, but at least now he knew he would have enough time to change his mind and go back if he so wished.

That's what he had been hoping for, but he was now at Aquarius receiving a glance full of judgment from Camus, awkwardly greeting him as his feet dragged him further towards his goal: the Grand Pope. 

It hasn't been that long since they all got revived by the mercy of Athena, but it seemed that he was going up there a lot more often than anyone else. In his defense, the person whom Athena had appointed as Grand Pope was once again his master Shion. They hadn't seen each other in many years, and the one time they did it was in a less-than-ideal situation. It was obvious that he would want to spend time with him. There was nothing more to it. Right?

Wrong, because if there wasn't more to it then he wouldn't be so hesitant to walk through those doors. It wasn't even as though anything happened between them in the past. Unlike some people in this Sanctuary, he never made his feelings too obvious. So why was he acting so suspicious now of all times?

Trying to ignore his fast-beating heart, Mu slowly knelt before his master, keeping his head low as he pretended that this was just a normal visit and that he didn't come with any intentions other than to report his latest findings. If he could convince himself of that much, then maybe the Grand Pope would also be convinced. Oh, who was he kidding? Keeping up with this facade was only good for his pride. Shion could see right through him as always.

"You may stand up, Mu. I already told you there's no need to be so formal when it's just you and I."

The Aries Saint quickly obeyed the command, straightening himself as he tried to gauge his master's expressions in vain. That mask he wore made it impossible to see anything, much to Mu's disappointment. 

"I've come to bring you some information that I hope you find relevant. From what I've observed, there has been some tension between Saga and Aiolos lately. This is not to say that they're actively doing anything to each other, but the atmosphere still seems to be heavy around them. I do believe that Aiolos has forgiven him, but if I may offer my opinion, it would be better for someone to keep an eye on them while we still go through this adaptation period."

Shion simply nodded in response, any expression he might have made still being indecipherable for Mu's eyes. "It's true that there are still many personal matters to be solved in this new phase of the Sanctuary, but don't worry. I'll look into it. Do you have anything else?"

Mu hesitated for a moment, his breathing faltering as he nearly gave himself away. Yes, he did have something else but there was no way he could ever say it out loud without embarrassing himself to death. There were already so many problems going on, and having his master hating him wasn't something he wanted to add to the list. Clearing his throat, he decided to go on. "Kanon still isn't being fully accepted in the Sanctuary, which is fair enough considering everything he has done, but with Athena being in Japan for the time being. people have been harassing him more often. I fear that this could lead to further conflict."

Behind his mask, Shion rolled his eyes. Those Geminis... It seems they were both born under the star sign of trouble. There was still a lot of work to do. Being revived was just the first step. But even so, he couldn't help but notice the looks his pupil kept on giving him or the fact that he had started to go see him a lot more often...Just because there were problems didn't mean he couldn't have some fun of his own.

"Mu. I appreciate the fact that you're so concerned about everyone, but...this isn't really why you're here, is it?"

Even without seeing his face, Mu could hear the smirk in his master's voice, which made his legs tremble and his face become tinged with a faint shade of pink. He's been found out. This wasn't the first time he made up an excuse just to come and see Shion, but his body had never betrayed his intentions as much as it did today. How could he possibly resist, though? Fighting against his desires was proving to be way too tiresome. Shion's mere presence was already so imposing, majestic and intimidating that it made him want to submit.

And submit he did, as he walked up the steps and fell to his knees once again as if he was under some sort of spell, getting himself settled between the legs of the man sitting in front of him.

"You're right, master. I apologize if you find this disrespectful, but this new chance we've been given has changed my perspective on a few things. I've decided that I can no longer ignore what I want."

They stared at each other for a moment, Mu wishing he could just reach up and remove that damn mask, but before he could do anything about it Shion took the matter into his own hands, finally revealing his face to the Aries Saint, getting rid of the helm as well, much to Mu's relief. He had honestly asked his master once, why he wore it at all considering that everyone already knew who he was. Was he pulling a Saga or what? Shion had answered that he liked the mystery, and to this day Mu still wasn't sure if he was just messing with him.

"And what exactly is it that you want, Mu?" Shion asked while already knowing the answer, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Mu was admittedly very glad to know that Shion had been revived with his younger body. Not that this kind of thing had ever stopped him from fantasizing about his master in the past, but this current version of him was just so stunning that it made Mu's entire body tremble in anticipation.

"I want you."

With no warning, Shion leaned forward and grabbed his chin, pulling him into a rough kiss, full of passion and all the need they both had been holding back for so many years. Their tongues clashed together, meeting and getting lost only to find each other again. Mu's breath came in short gasps as his hand slid up to be placed over Shion's, unable to help the smile that graced his features as they finally separated; still feeling the faint taste of his master's lips on his.

"Does...does that mean you feel the same, then?" Mu asked hesitantly, after having paused for a few moments to catch his breath.

"Not at all," Shion replied as though it was obvious, causing Mu's heart to skip a beat before he continued "I'm your master. I'll never be able to feel the same as you do simply because you'll always have an idealized image of me. However, if you're asking whether I desire you then the answer is a resounding yes." He licked his lips, not giving Mu enough time to think about the answer before dragging him into another kiss.

It had been everything he had dreamed of, making out with his master like that. Having his mouth claimed and explored by that tongue, trying so hard to press closer to him in need, feeling Shion’s hands wandering over his body as if it was his property. 

Considering how desperate they both were for more contact, they hadn’t even bothered to remove their clothes fully during their little session. Shion had simply opened his pope robes and pushed them aside, wearing nothing underneath aside from underwear that he promptly got rid of as well. Some of the accessories were carelessly tossed aside while the more troublesome ones stayed. Mu had removed everything from his waist down but had kept his tunic. 

As soon as they were both done, the Grand Pope promptly patted his lap in a silent demand that the other promptly followed, straddling him shyly at first, but getting over his embarrassment quickly enough, leaning to press their lips together yet again as he idly ground himself against his master, not needing so much extra stimulation since the thoughts of what he would be doing alone were already enough to get him hard and ready. From what he could feel, it seemed that Shion was the same way.

The situation seemed more than ideal now that they were both where they wanted, but it was clear that kissing and grinding wouldn’t be enough. They needed more, and Mu’s master was about to take that matter into his own hands, repositioning his student just enough to be able to reach under him.

As excited as Mu had been up to that point, he couldn't help tensing up as one of Shion's fingers approached his entrance. It was true that this wasn't his first time, but that still didn't mean that he was alright with doing it dry. Before his master could do something that would make him regret this whole meeting, he decided to speak up.

"Master. I, I think you're forgetting something..."

"What is it that I'm forgetting, Mu? Oh! You're right. My apologies, it seems I'm more out of practice than I initially thought." If there was any sign of embarrassment from Shion's part, then it was imperceptible. Lifting one of his hands, he closed his eyes and concentrated until he was holding the bottle of lube, looking pretty smug about it.

"Wha--How did you...?"

"Mu...are you sure you're my student or are you just someone else using an illusion to fool me into thinking you're him? Do you no longer know what telekinesis is? Did you lose your powers upon your revival?" Shion's tone was playful, making fun of the situation which only made his pupil go red from embarrassment, leaning forward to hide his face into the crook of his neck. 

"The telekinesis doesn't surprise me, master. I was just asking how--ah, nevermind..." Thanks to his nervousness, he wasn't able to express himself well, but truthfully his main question was: how did Shion obtain lube in the first place? Most importantly: why? Their revival was pretty recent and surely he must have been busy so--

Any further thoughts in his mind essentially disappeared as he felt his interior being invaded by a slick finger; mouth opening in a silent gasp as he tensed up in surprise but soon forced himself to relax, desperately pressing his chest against Shion's, yearning for more of his touches.

"I'm not your first am I?" The Grand Pope asked upon feeling how tightly Mu's body was squeezing that single digit. Depending on the answer, he'd feel quite guilty for not giving him the first time he truly deserved. This was nothing but satisfying the pent up lust they had for each other.

"N-No, you aren't. It's just...been a while." Mu breathed shakily, trying to get used to that invasion as he rested his forehead against Shion's shoulder, soon enough feeling a second finger joining the first and starting to stretch him which caused rather embarrassing noises to spill out of his lips. At least he was sure that he wasn't Shion's first in turn, considering that he had quite enough evidence to assume that his master had probably fucked half of the Sanctuary at one point or another. There weren't many people who could resist that gentle yet intimidating aura of his. 

"That's good..." Shion leaned forward to kiss the top of his head just as he pushed in the third finger, feeling the lithe body underneath him tremble. "You've always been my favorite. Always." He whispered into Mu's ear as he started to thrust his fingers in and out of him, just as a preview of what was to come. Mu's sounds suddenly increased in volume but Shion couldn't quite tell whether it was due to his fingers or his words. 

Once he deemed his student ready enough, Shion swiftly removed his fingers, looking into Mu's eyes one more time to make sure he still wanted to go through with it. What he saw in those green eyes in response was just raw, unbridled desire that had been held back for so long. There was no way either of them could change their minds now.

The gold Saint took it upon himself to maneuver himself in Shion's lap, lifting his hips and using a hand to guide his master's length to the tight opening. With a deep breath and his eyes slipping closed, he allowed himself to slowly sink in, causing both of them to let out shaky sighs. Mu couldn't deny that it was painful, from the way he gritted his teeth and moved to hold tightly onto the Grand Pope's arms. Not only had his body forgotten this kind of feeling, but Shion's size was nothing to laugh at either, making it so the pressure was almost unbearable. But he knew it would get better, so he endured it.

"You feel wonderful, Mu..." Shion couldn't hide the effect that Mu had on him, his breathing heavier as that heat surrounded him as though their bodies were made to fit each other. It had been a while since he last had someone like that, and he knew without a doubt that this wouldn't be an encounter he'd easily regret. His hands gently massaged his student's shoulders to try and make him relax further, the movements going lower until his nails were scraping over Mu's back. 

Mu couldn't bring himself to speak, only letting out cute little whines and slightly longer moans as he tentatively started rocking his hips after getting used to the new feeling, the pain already starting to subside and giving way to the burning pleasure. Once he was comfortable enough, before Shion got too impatient, he finally started to move at his own pace, lifting his hips and coming back down while delighting himself with the sounds his master made each time.

Shion's hands had grabbed hold of Mu's hips, unsure of whether he felt more turned on by the searing heat that emanated from the younger Muvian's body or by remembering where exactly they were, doing all of that. Knowing that there was a risk of being heard, that they had been so desperate for it that they barely removed their clothes, remembering how Mu dropped down at his feet so suddenly as if Shion was everything he craved; it just made him want to pound into his pupil's body with wild abandon, not thinking about anything else.

His partner seemed to have the same idea because he had steadily increased the speed of his movements, the tip of his already dripping cock rubbing against Shion's stomach as he threw his head back and moaned, lost in pleasure and wanting nothing more than to be fucked until he was sore. 

Perhaps Mu would regret this once the next morning came, but he had been craving this for so long that there wasn't a semblance of coherent thought left in him. Their bodies moved perfectly against each other, sharp breaths and sounds of pleasure leaving them as they both felt themselves getting closer to the much-desired climax.

Somehow, in the middle of their pleasured frenzy, one or both of them managed to angle themselves just the right way for Shion to brush against Mu’s prostate, causing him to spasm involuntarily, letting out a high-pitched cry, eyes rolling back into his head and nearly finishing on the spot, thankful that he had trained for so many years to learn some good self-control, albeit for other aspects, so he managed to contain it, but he knew he wouldn't be so lucky a second time.

"M-Master...Shion, please stop!" Mu said suddenly, clinging to his shoulders to get him to stop moving for a moment. Shion didn't seem too pleased by the request considering that everything had gone perfectly well up to that point but just in case it was something serious he started slowing down until he was no longer moving. feeling Mu's body trembling against his due to the lack of stimulation.

"What's wrong, Mu? Are you in pain?"

Mu swallowed dryly, trying to find the best way to word this. Surely he was in pain considering that he had essentially denied his own orgasm, but that wasn't exactly the kind of pain Shion was referring to.

"No. It's just...I'm close, but...please don't come inside me, if you can help it." He could feel himself blushing up to his ears, daring to look at Shion's expression and for a moment wishing that he was still wearing his mask. Mu just wanted to avoid the mess, knowing that he would have to go back to his temple on foot which would already be embarrassing enough without anything else to worry about.

At any other time, the Grand Pope would have overruled that wish, but he liked Mu, and they had already gotten so far that he didn't want to ruin this for either of them. Just this once, he'd let his pupil do as he pleased.

"Fine." He asserted, once again thrusting into that delicious heat with his vigor renewed due to the unintentional edging. 

Mu seemed to have been equally affected by that, the sensations becoming much more intense after that small pause they had. His eyes rolled back into his head and saliva dribbled down his chin as he moved and ground his hips against the thickness that invaded his body over and over again. It would only be a matter of time until he reached his end, and Shion could tell that much considering that he decided to wrap one hand around Mu's pulsing length, stroking it in time with his movements as the other hand squeezed his ass insistently.

Being stimulated from so many areas at once made Mu lose all the sanity he had left, screaming out his master's name and momentarily forgetting that he was still at risk of being heard. Right now all his reasonable thoughts had been thrown away though in favor of feeling those delicious hands all over him and of the man who insisted on claiming him with all his might. It could have lasted forever if it depended on him, but soon enough he could feel his body seizing up, signaling the impending end. Throwing his head back with one last cry, he allowed all that pent-up tension to leave him in thick streams, his entire body trembling as a small part in the back of his mind took notice that he had dirtied his master's ceremonial outfit.

The contractions of Mu's orgasm squeezed Shion so tightly that he nearly finished right then, but with the little logical thought he had left he remembered the promise he had made. Taking a deep breath, he gestured for Mu to get off of him, watching as the Aries Saint slid back down to the floor in the position he had been before. Half because his legs were too weak and shaky to support him, and half because it was just a convenient position for him to finish off his master.

Carelessly and with no hesitation, Mu took Shion's entire length at once, his nails digging into pale thighs as his mouth worked on the thick erection, wanting to help him reach his climax as soon as possible without caring if he would choke from his enthusiasm. The insistent slurping and sucking coupled with the soft noises of happiness that escaped the Aries Saint's lips were enough to push Shion over the edge, causing him to growl deep in his throat as he finally spilled himself.

However, he hadn't completely forgiven Mu for denying him earlier. If he couldn't mark his student's insides, his pretty face would have to do. Right after the first spurt left him (which the other gladly swallowed), he immediately pulled out of Mu's mouth, causing the rest of the sticky substance to hit his hair, nose, and cheek. With a satisfied sigh, Shion made sure to gently pet the top of his head, whispering about how good he was and how he made Shion so proud. His favorite student was now his favorite masterpiece, painted by his essence.

There was no way the younger Muvian could ever have anticipated his situation. He was left without reaction, just blinking as the warm liquid ran down his face. So much for no-mess, but he wouldn't dare to speak up against Shion, so he simply sighed in resignation; tongue darting out to lick at the stray drops around his mouth. At least this was easier to clean up than the other option, but just as he was about to use his sleeve for that purpose a hand around his wrist stopped him. Before he could even open his mouth to protest, the hand squeezed him painfully tight and then he disappeared in a flash.

Mu was quite surprised to open his eyes and find that they were now in Shion's private bathroom, moving to lean against one of the cool walls so he could catch his breath properly. How unfair it was that he wasn't allowed to use his teleporting skills but the Grand Pope was able to do it with no problem for such a frivolous reason. At least now he would be able to clean up his face since the stickiness was already starting to bother him.

"Don't go thinking I'll be done with you so soon." A breathless whisper reached Mu's ears only for him to look up and find Shion half-naked, staring at him with those hungry eyes of his. 

"I understand, master Shion." He nodded, already starting to peel off whatever remained of his clothes.

After all, they still had a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
